No Prendas La Luz
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Nada es lo que parece, un viaje por la oscuridad, no grites, no entres en la locura, por que si lo haces jamás lograrás ser libre. Ron tendrá que sobrevivir a esta pesadilla y lograr rescatar a sus amigos al mismo tiempo, pero por favor, no prendas la luz
1. Chapter 1

**Solo una advertencia, si intentan leer esto, por favor, no lo hagan de noche y en medio de una tormenta, no soy responsable de pesadillas y cosas por el estilo.**

**Ahora bien, para empezar les diré que todo este escrito está hecho con la ayuda de mi inigualable amigo sakuragui, con el cual me encuentro haciendo también la serie de Transformers: Hogwarts Generation, la cual se las recomiendo.**

**Esta historia es un poco mezcla de muchos juegos que nos agradan... y que nos aterrorizan de alguna manera, me refiero a Resident Evil, Parasite Eve, Silent Hill y Devil May Cry, ya sabrán el por que digo eso; este es un H/Hr, pero el personaje que intentará arreglarlo todo será Ron Wasley.**

**Durante la historia uno no sabrá que es verdad y que es solo pesadilla... o quizá solo estemos dentro de una pesadilla, nunca se sabe, lo único que les puedo decir es que esto jugará mucho con sus mentes, prepárense para este viaje al mundo de Harry Potter el cual ya nunca será el mismo.**

**Y si pueden, lean este capítulo oyendo el tema principal de Silent Hill o el del Exorcista.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy el dueño ni de Harry Potter ni de ningúna videojuego. **

**-----  
**

**Hogwarts**

**El lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra, el lugar en donde cualquiera podría sentirse seguro, por que al final, Harry siempre podría solucionar todos los problemas... Ron lo sabía**

"Oh, vamos Ron, no pongas esa cara ¿te sientes bien?"

"No lo se Harry... ya no se"

**Olvida todo eso**

Ron se levantó de la mesa, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que se encontraba en su mente, no se sentía el mismo.

**Solo por un momento**

Volteando a ver por un último segundo se dijo si realmente se sentiría celoso de Hermione y Harry por su relación, pero solo sacudió la cabeza diciendo que era una tontería y al final salió por la puerta del comedor.

**Imagina la oscuridad a tu alrededor**

Ron parpadeó los ojos un par de veces viendo a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par observándolo todo, levantándose de la cama de un salto, lo último que recordaba era haber pasado a través de la puerta del comedor, después... nada.

**Imagina la oscuridad eterna, la melancolía, la soledad, el silencio, la adrenalina, la locura**

"¡Donde están Harry y Hermione!" Ron gritó tomando a Luna de los hombros.

"¡Ronald, me estás lastimando!"

**Cierra tus ojos**

"¿Que fue ese sonido?" preguntó Ron viendo a todos lados por el pasillo, solo los pasos pesados de una criatura se podían oír retumbar en la soledad de Hogwarts.

**No caigas en el vació de la locura**

"Esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!" gritó el pelirrojo viendo como es que las mismas figuras que semejaban a humanos se levantaban de los mesa bancos y volteaban a verlo, los rostros putrefactos, las bocas abiertas, todos con uniformes de Hogwarts.

**No te dejes vencer por tu mente**

"Ron" dijo ella poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura del chico.

"Tu no puedes ser mi hermana, por favor, no eres Ginny, no puedes ser Ginny" dijo Ronald mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras lo que antes pudiera ser su hermana lentamente intentaba quitarle el cinturón del pantalón.

**No te unas al pánico**

El mismo ser comenzó a avanzar, la larga hoja de la espada se seguía arrastrando por el suelo llenando el salón con el mismo sonido chirriante, la sangre brotaba a borbotones de la criatura mientras la cabeza seguía adentro de la extraña estructura metálica.

**No sigas la ruta de la muerte**

'Ron, si estás leyendo esto, por favor, ayuda a Harry a escapar, sálvalo' Ronald cerró la hoja de papel y la rompió a la mitad.

"Si crees que los voy a dejar aquí a alguno de ustedes dos estas muy equivocada Hermione, aparte... ni siquiera se si lograré sobrevivir" dijo este colocando la cabeza contra la pared, una de sus manos se posó sobre el talismán en su bolsillo, la otra sobre la herida abierta de su pecho.

**Pero hagas lo que hagas**

Ronald levantó la varita hacia el punto oscuro de la habitación con la mano temblando.

"L-L-Lumos" dijo antes de que la visión de un cuerpo maltrecho se levantara de un salto del suelo y otros dos cuerpos de estudiantes del colegio levantaran la cabeza empezando a arrastrarse hacia Ron.

**No Prendas La Luz**


	2. Cuarto de Angel

**No Prendas La Luz**

**Press Start**

**New Game**

**Choose Data**

**File 1**

**Difficulty Normal**

**Loading…**

**…**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

¿Ya estoy en séptimo año?

Todo parece un sueño.

Todo lo que quiero…

Todo lo que deseo…

Todo lo que soy…

No se…

Se ha…

Se ha perdido…

Se ha esfumado al hacerlo.

Ganar la copa de Quidditch.

Ser prefecto…

¿Qué más?

Hermione no era un sueño…

Ni siquiera un sueño…

Hace tiempo que todo esto comenzó… solo una simple poción en sexto y rompió todo lo que hay dentro de mí…

¿Qué más queda?

Solo tinieblas que despiertan al anochecer, cuando el sol se oculta todo comienza en esta escuela, en donde nada queda más que la simple ilusión y el sueño sin fin.

Un lugar en donde sueños se realizaban, ahora estos sueños te tragan, te convierten en algo, en algo que no desearía haber visto.

¿Por qué razón yo me salvé?

¿Por qué soy el único que sigue en esta noche eterna?

Solo se esfuma la realidad y la cordura, ya no queda nada ha excepción de la eterna noche.

No queda más remedio que adentrarse en esa maldita noche y buscar una salida… si no por mí, al menos por mis amigos.

Es un retrato de ellos dos lo que hay en mi mano, pero es un retrato Muggle, antiguo, son ellos y a la vez no, ya uno no sabe si lo que ve es la realidad o una pesadilla.

Pedazos de diarios y cartas, dibujos de Hogwarts y del pasado, nada tiene sentido al principio, como un acertijo.

Solo queda seguir adelante… encontrar el amanecer al final de la pesadilla.

**PRIMER ACTO**

**Nivel 1: Cuarto de Angel**

**Primera Parte**

"Ron… Ron" desde lejos logro oír una voz, pero siento mucho sueño "vamos Ron, despierta de una vez" la voz se vuelve constante, pero no puedo ver, todo es tan oscuro, me siento tan cansado, realmente me quiero quedar en esta paz "vamos, despierta ¿Por qué no haces caso?" esa voz la conozco.

Abriendo los ojos logro despertar al fin, a mi lado derecho, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor está mi compañera desde primer año Hermione, parece un poco molesta, obvio, me quedé dormido otra vez, luce temible con las cejas juntas.

"Hasta que por fin despiertas, me tenías preocupada"

"Lo siento, me he sentido muy cansado estos días"

"Eso sin lugar a dudas, te quedas dormido a todas horas" dice alguien a mi izquierda, volteando a aquel lado observo a mi otro amigo cercano en Hogwarts, parece que tiene los anteojos recién limpiados, la cicatriz famosa oculta por el pelo como siempre.

Harry y Hermione tienen razón, no se por qué, pero desde hace un par de semanas no logro descansar, o mejor dicho, descansar lo suficiente, siempre estoy cansado y con sueño, es algo extraño, aunque en verdad no ha habido momento normal en estos últimos siete años en Hogwarts incluso para la media mágica; hace un par de días Hermione me dijo que fuera a la enfermería, pero parece que madame Pomfrey no encontró nada raro en mi organismo como para merecer alguna poción o remedio mágico para mi estado actual.

Por más que duermo no logro descansar lo suficiente, lo raro es que no me duermo en clases, sino entre ellas o cuando estoy en la sala comunal, lo más raro del caso es que no tengo energía para intentar algo físico, pero cuando tomé un libro que Hermione sacó de la biblioteca referente a hechizos antiguos lo leí de cabo a rabo y no pasó nada, pensé que me dormiría de inmediato pero no, eso sí fue raro, el caso es que ahora tengo sueño todo el tiempo y la única forma de no dormirme es estar leyendo algún libro o estar en clase; lo dicho, mi estado es pésimo para mi antiguo horario, pero excelente para mi mente, si sigo así le voy a ganar a Hermione, eso sí sería lo más raro del año.

"Oh, vamos Ron, no pongas esa cara ¿te sientes bien?"

"No lo se Harry... ya no se" dije viendo alrededor de la mesa, todo era como cualquier otro día, aunque, realmente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, incluso la chica que siempre parecía estar en otro nivel de la realidad se comportaba tan callada estos últimos días.

Luna Lovegood, la chica a la que todos le decían lunática, ahora ella se comportaba tan… bueno, normal, incluso algo deprimida, como si algo malo estuviera pasando en su mundo siempre en las nubes, como si ahora hubiera tormenta en donde antes hubo buen día… mírenme ahora, construyendo metáforas, eso no es algo que hubiera hecho algunas semanas atrás, pero todo cambia ¿no es verdad?

"Bueno, no tenemos las primeras dos horas, puedes irte al cuarto a dormir, ya sabes que Dumbledore sabe sobre tu situación y los maestros te apoyan ahora" incluso Snape, lo cual ya de por sí es raro, pero viéndolo bien Harry tenía razón, como me encuentro ahora no podría hacer mucho, necesito descansar, levantándome de mi asiento me encaminé hacia la puerta volteando una última vez hacia mis compañeros.

Seamus y Dean juntos conversando sobre algo, Neville intentando hacerle plática a mi hermana pero al parecer no le prestaba mucha atención, últimamente estoy seguro que Ginny está dándole más importancia a cierto hurón.

Punto clave para comprender que tan mal me siento estos días, ni siquiera me importa lo que haga Ginny estos días, no encuentro la fuerza para comportarme como hermano sobre-protector como antes, no se si es punto bueno o malo en todo este asunto.

Volteando una última vez hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw mis ojos se cruzan con los de Luna, sus ojos no son los mismos, antes eran como… como dos espejos, o algo parecido, ahora, se ven tan opacos por alguna razón; al ver que la estoy observando también me dirige una sonrisa, pero parece casi forzada en ella pero aun así se la regreso con una mía.

Antes de salir dirijo una mirada hacia la nueva pareja de Hogwarts ¿me siento celoso de ellos y su relación? No… no lo estoy, pensé que al menos sentiría algo… pero es un gran… vacío.

Sacudiendo una última vez mi cabeza para intentar quitar el sueño de mis ojos y liberarme de pensamientos como esos a la vez abro la puerta del comedor y salgo del mismo hacia el pasillo, siento la mirada de mis amigos y maestros en mi espalda antes de pisar afuera, y por un segundo soy enceguecido por una brillante luz, siendo acompañada al segundo posterior por la oscuridad.

Por alguna razón al cerrar los ojos me sentí… mejor, todo el sueño y el cansancio parecía haberse esfumado en un solo segundo, como si nunca hubiera existido, como si todo estuviera mejor, como si… estuviera acostado en una cama.

-----

Abriendo los ojos de golpe Ron se encontró acostado en una suave cama de un cuarto que el sabía de memoria, o pensaba que conocía, en menos de un segundo puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó de la cama usando energía que no había tenido en días.

Viendo a su alrededor Ron no podía comprender que es lo que había ocurrido, un segundo se encontraba caminando fuera del comedor y al siguiente… al siguiente se encontraba en su cuarto acostado; ¿quizá se había desmayado y lo habían traído a la recamara? Era una posibilidad.

Pero algo estaba mal, algo se sentía diferente.

"¿Desde cuando solo hay una cama en este cuarto?" preguntó él viendo los cambios en el mismo, desde la cama matrimonial que se encontraba con todo y diferentes sábanas rojas; aparte de eso habían desaparecido los postres y pertenencias de sus demás compañeros, todo lo que había en el cuarto eran paredes blancas, un tocador, una mesa al lado de su cama y un espejo colgado sobre el tocador.

También, las ventanas en el cuarto estaban ocultas por una gruesa cortina color negro, acercándose a ella Ron las abrió de par en par encontrándose al otro lado con las ventanas normales de la escuela, pero detrás de ellas no se veía nada, ni el cielo ni los campos del colegio.

Ron solo pudo quedarse viendo unos segundos antes de cerrar de golpe las cortinas, la situación se volvía aun más intrigante, no había luz, no había Luna, no había nada allí afuera, Ron bien sabía que muchos hechizos no se podían obrar en la escuela, y menos sobre la escuela incluyendo las ventanas, no era muy posible el hecho de que la encantaran.

Volviendo de nueva cuenta hacia la cama Ron observó finalmente el hecho de que aun cuando no existiera suficiente luz podía ver bien todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, su vista no se encontraba mal por el momento, pero la pregunta se encontraba en su mente ¿Cuánto tiempo se había encontrado dormido ahora? Lo mejor era salir del cuarto y darse cuenta por si mismo.

Antes de tomar el picaporte Ron se dio cuenta que llevaba encima solo sus ropas, pero no el uniforme por así decirlo, dándose vuelta nuevamente se dirigió a la cama, a un lado de ella se encontraba el ropaje doblado y sobre la mesa de noche se veía un objeto igualmente importante.

**- Ropa de estudiante: Todos traemos una.**

**¿Recoger?**

**Sí**

**- Varita Mágica: No es posible usar el ítem por el momento.**

**¿Recoger?**

**Sí**

Con el uniforme y con la varita a salvo de nueva cuenta bajo su manga Ron se sintió listo para salir por los pasillos y encontrar a sus amigos.

Abriendo finalmente la puerta Ron giró la perilla abriendo la puerta, saliendo finalmente lo único que lo recibió fue la oscuridad como en su cuarto.


	3. Cuarto de Angel 2

_**No Prendas La Luz**_

**Loading…**

**Complete…**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo único que pasaba a través de los oscuros pasillos del dormitorio de Gryffindor en esos momentos mientras Ron salía del cuarto en donde había estado durmiendo ¿o es que aun seguía soñando? Solo sacudió la cabeza quitándose de encima esas ideas, eso ya estaba demasiado loco como para tomar en serio se dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

"Un momento… este no es el dormitorio" dijo en voz alta al observar hacia los lados por primera vez, aunque aun era un poco difícil el poder ver en toda la oscuridad presente, las antorchas se encontraban apagadas, lo cual de por si solo ya era raro, nunca estaban apagadas de noche, pero lo más raro del asunto es que se encontraba ya en los pasillos, no en el dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Volteando hacia la puerta la abrió rápidamente encontrándose en un santiamén ante un cuarto abandonado, sin nada adentro más que las paredes viejas y empolvadas, Ron cerró la puerta de golpe aun sin explicación alguna sobre lo que estaba pasando en la escuela, un momento estaba en su cuarto el siguiente ya estaba probablemente hasta el otro lado de Hogwarts.

Las cosas se ponían muy extrañas para el guardián poniéndose en camino hacia el comedor, el último lugar donde había visto a sus amigos, por la cabeza no le pasó el pensamiento del silencio en Hogwarts, o por qué no había visto a nadie en la semi oscuridad del castillo.

**PRIMER ACTO**

**Nivel 1: Cuarto de Angel**

**Segunda Parte**

Para Ron era la primera vez en días que se sentía con energía para algo, ni siquiera había sentido los parpados pesados, pero eso era el menor de los problemas ahora mientras caminaba hasta las puertas del comedor.

Ron no podía saber muy bien cual era la hora del día, Harry era el que traía reloj y por las ventanas no se vislumbraba nada, incluso el tratar de abrirlas era tarea imposible por el momento y Ron no había querido usar su varita hasta descubrir algunas cosas.

Una vez frente a las puertas Ron se preparó para dos cosas, una, el no encontrar a nadie allí y la otra era el que varias personas con insomnio como él estuvieran levantadas, claro que eso iba contra el reglamento, pero por ahora no había notado a ningún ser que le estorbara el paso, incluso parecía que todos los cuadros estaban vacíos, ninguna imagen aparecía en ellos mientras recorría los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts.

Una vez frente a la puerta sintió un leve escalofrío, por alguna razón se sentía incomodo al estar parado frente a la puerta, pero no sabía ningún otro método por el momento de encontrar a otros alumnos, además, este era el último lugar en donde él había estado… al menos consciente.

Tomando las argollas jaló de ellas abriéndolas fácilmente antes de sentir un frágil viento helado desde adentro del comedor, y al siguiente segundo ver varios rostros frente a él, la poca luz los mantenía ocultos mas no evitó que esos seres se arrojaran sobre él al mismo tiempo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás; el pelirrojo recuperó rápido la coordinación de su cuerpo intentando tomar la varita debajo de su manga pero unos fuertes dientes evitaron el movimiento.

Su grito de dolor viajó por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts mientras Ron sentía la herida punzar, lo siguiente que vio fueron a las demás criaturas acercarse a él mientras se arrastraban por el suelo, luego vio, eran humanos, o lo que quedaba de ellos al estar sus rostros completamente desfigurados, pero una cosa estaba intacta en ellos, los uniformes de Hogwarts.

Lo último que Ron vio a estos seres brincar sobre él, las bocas abiertas de par en par, y después el dolor de sentir el cuerpo siendo devorado vivo.

Ron gritó de nueva cuenta cuando la oscuridad lo envolvió finalmente antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara y se levantara de un golpe de la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin aliento y con la adrenalina un corriendo en su sistema.

Volteando a todos lados Ron se encontró en su cuarto, el cuarto que ya había visto antes ¿estaba despierto al fin o había regresado¿Seguía dormido? Saltando de la cama se observó el cuerpo, no tenía ninguna herida, estaba intacto, incluso tenía puesto el uniforme, la varita debajo de la manga nuevamente.

"Que… ¿qué rayos está pasando?" dijo Ron antes de sentarse en la cama intentando recuperar el aliento tras lo que había visto; viendo hacia las ventanas cerradas Ron logró darse cuenta de algo, todo seguía igual, solo una cama, un espejo, un buró, los posters en blanco en las paredes, el tocador, el espejo, la mesa de noche y la cama.

Tratando de calmarse se acercó al tocador para verse en el espejo, pero en ese momento al voltear hacia arriba, encontrándose con la imagen del espejo Ron ahogó un grito parpadeando y la imagen se fue; por solo un segundo creyó haber visto una imagen algo perturbadora; en lugar de su rostro creyó ver la mitad de una cara blanca, como si fuera una máscara bastante amenazadora, la cual solo se encontraba sobre una mitad de su rostro, era como una sonrisa, pero era maliciosa, como el rostro del teatro que los Muggle usan, las dos caras, el drama y la comedia, respirando un par de veces Ron se tranquilizo; aun cuando sus conocimientos sobre la magia e incluso Muggle se había incrementado de nada le serviría ahora estando parado.

Aun sin quererlo tenía que salir algún día del cuarto, todos los demás se encontraban allí afuera, todo el mundo que él conocía, sus amigos, profesores, su hermana, después de todo tenía que encontrar alguna salida, por más peligroso que fuera allá afuera tenía que encontrar un camino.

"Aunque siempre soy el primero en caer en todas las aventuras" dijo Ron de forma seca recordando todos los años de problemas que él y sus amigos tenían, y el extraño caso en el cual siempre se perdía la buena acción en su opinión "Harry, siempre el héroe" mencionando a su amigo Ron se quedó un momento pensando sobre él; era probable que Harry y Hermione se encontraran también afuera, era posible, después de todo por alguna razón Harry era el que se encontraba metido en todos los líos de Hogwarts "Cabe la posibilidad de que sea todo esto una trampa de Voldemort" dijo Ron en voz alta caminando por el cuarto sin notar que había dicho el nombre del mago sin titubear ni tartamudear, había salido naturalmente "si eso es cierto Harry sería el primero en salir a la batalla, claro, con Hermione a su lado, pero aun me pregunto el hecho de que yo esté aquí solo y todavía consciente de mis actos, para estos momentos yo ya debería estar desmayado o atrapado en una caverna con algún mago que olvidó quien era" dijo él con una voz llena de sarcasmo.

Una vez más Ron le dio un vistazo a sus pertenencias actuales; por algún motivo todo el resto de sus cosas habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo en el que el cuarto se había transformado en el actual; los baúles también lo cual no le daba muchas opciones en cuanto a ropa, solo la que él traía; lo único que en esos momentos portaba eran sus ropas, el uniforme y una varita.

"Nunca pensé decir esto, pero que bueno que estuve practicando hechizos" dijo Ron apuntando la varita a la puerta "Colloportus" dijo intentando cerrar la puerta con llave por si su sueño era realidad, pero la varita no hizo absolutamente ningún sonido o luz "Que demo… esta cosa ni siquiera sirve ahora, otra cosa más para la lista" dijo Ron intentando varios hechizos en su lista mental pero ninguno parecía funcionar, era como si su varita se hubiera apagado "genial… veamos… Lumos" dijo Ron casi encogiéndose de hombros pero al momento se sorprendió cuando una tenue luz salió desde la punta de la varita iluminando la habitación.

"Vaya… un poco de luz ¿por que siento que esto no es bueno? estoy seguro de que algo malo va a salir de todo esto" dijo Ron para si mismo poniendo la varita en su lugar, el único lugar que faltaba por el momento era la cómoda; acercándose a ella notó algo peculiar, encima de ella se encontraba un cuaderno abierto y una pluma con tintero a un lado de él, las páginas estaban en blanco.

**Saving in File 1…**

**Complete…**

"Se que metido aquí no voy a resolver nada, más vale que me acostumbre al hecho de que tendré que salir por pistas sobre todo lo que está pasando" se dijo viendo por última vez el cuarto, al menos ahora sabía que podía regresar a descansar un poco.

Abriendo la puerta se introdujo de nueva cuenta a la oscuridad.

-----

De nueva cuenta se encontraba frente a las puertas del comedor; aun no podía quitarse la imagen de su mente, su propia muerte a manos de alumnos… al fin de cuentas ¿se podían considerar alumnos esa clase de monstruos?

Ron no sabía muy bien que hacer, si alejarse de allí o ir a buscar algún arma, como un misil que los Muggle construían o un Dragón cola-cuerno al menos, pero sabía que no tenía más alternativa que entrar de nueva cuenta, era el único lugar que podía darle alguna pista sobre lo que ocurría en la escuela.

Finalmente decidiéndose por entrar y salir corriendo por si pasaba algo malo Ron pateó la puerta del comedor abriéndola de par en par teniendo la varita lista por si necesitaba apuntar la luz, después de todo había leído de que la luz espantaba a los seres oscuros.

Afortunadamente por esta ocasión no tuvo necesidad de defenderse o salir corriendo, el comedor se encontraba tranquilo, completamente solo, abandonado como el resto de la escuela.

Acercándose a su mesa habitual Ron se fijo en ciertas cosas que sobresalían del resto de las cosas en la mesa.

El primero era un paquete de una de sus golosinas favoritas.

**Dulces de sabores: Deliciosos y recuperan vida, mientras no me salga sabor moco.**

**¿Recoger?**

**Sí**

Sería bastante útil cuando le diera hambre, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría atrapado en la oscuridad actual, más valía estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad; poniendo el dulce en uno de sus bolsillos Ron tomó en sus manos un libro de pasta gruesa de cuero, no tenía ningún título o nombre, si le empujaban mucho diría que incluso se parecía al diario de Tom Riddle, pero era más Muggle que mágico, muestra de eso era el cerrojo impidiendo a todos el ver lo que contenía, y por ahora no podía hacer nada por eso, su varita no funcionaba por el momento.

**Diario Sin Nombre: Guardado en Ítems Valiosos.**

Volteando alrededor de la mesa por si le faltaba algo un brillo peculiar le llamó la atención, alargando la mano recogió el objeto por el mango dándose cuenta que lo que tenía en las manos no era sino un cuchillo de cocina, era brillante y estaba recién afilado.

**El Cuchillo de Dobby: Dobby lo ha de haber dejado olvidado aquí.**

**¿Recoger?**

**Sí**

Al menos por ahora tenía un medio por el cual defenderse, pero aun no tenía ni idea sobre todo lo que tendría que usar un utensilio así, todo estaba perdiendo la lógica, primero su extraña enfermedad, después la oscuridad, para terminar en ese extraño sueño en el cual moría ¿o acaso no era sueño? Aun si se quedaba pensando sobre ello no podría saberlo a ciencia cierta, tendría que investigarlo más mientras tenía el cuchillo en la mano se sentía un poco más seguro, era bueno tener con que defenderse, pero un ruido de pisadas lentas le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

"Lumos" dijo este quedándose petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo en el comedor.


End file.
